


A superhero's retirement

by blueraven06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Superhero Dean Winchester, Supervillain Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraven06/pseuds/blueraven06
Summary: They had been doing this for years. Running after each other and failing to catch each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	A superhero's retirement

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT what I originally planned. Anyway, enjoy!

They had been doing this for years. Running after each other and failing to catch each other. Both their teams being more and more determined each time even with all the failed attempts to stop the other.

But today something changed. Dean had hit Castiel in the arm in a shootout. His team was cheering at the small victory. Castiel had escaped again but this time weaken.

Except for Dean. There was a good reason why this was the first time one of them had shot the other. The first time they met he cornered Castiel. But it didn’t end the way they expected. Dean didn’t capture Castiel or worse, kill him. Instead, they started dating and got married to years later, in secret. Needless to say that Dean will never hear the end of it.

##

When Castiel came back from the hospital a few days later, Dean was waiting for him, two cups of coffee in his hands. Unfortunately, Dean wasn’t able to see Castiel while he was in the hospital.

He did call him, but Castiel didn’t answer once. He only send a text to Dean when he was able to get out of the hospital.

“Hey, are you feeling better?” asked Dean. For only answer, the coffee exploded in his face.

“Fair enough.”  
He was used to Castiel telekinesis powers. Objects floating around the house were a common thing. Unfortunately for them, Dean had the ability to amplify the power of people around him.  
Which sometimes resulted in all the light bulbs exploding because Castiel had sneezed.

Right now, Castiel was mumbling something about having passed too much time in the hospital and needing to change his clothes. He went in their bedroom and closed the door behind him before Dean could enter in it.

“Sweetheart, you know it was an accident!”

“An accident is when you burn the dinner. Not shooting your husband’s arm” Castiel answered.  
Once Castiel finished changing his clothes, Dean proposed him to est the dinner he had cooked.

“Sure. It’s always better than the hospital’s food.” Castiel grumbled. Dean sighed, this is never going to end.

-Three years later:

They took their retirement after years of Dean helping citizens and Castiel being chased by the police. Everything was going well. To some entente). Normal life was not that easy and how do you tell your ex-team that you have been dating and are to your enemy for years. But aside from that everything was alright. Until Castiel kept zoning out all day long.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked, after a day of watching his husband not concentrating on anything.

“Nothing.” Castiel answered.

“Right… You know I can see when something is bothering you.”  
Castiel looked at his feet and a newspaper went flying toward Dean. He picked up and looked at it. The article on the first page was about adoption.

“You want to adopt?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded.

“You sure about that? This is a huge step. Plus I mean look at us, a retired superhero and the man who his suppose to be his enemy.”

“Yes, Dean I am sure about it.” Castiel answered.

-Four years later:

Dean entered the bedroom of his and Castiel’s nine years old daughter, Claire. Castiel was sitting on the bed next to Claire and was telling her a story. Dean smiled at this sight. Until he heard what the story was about.  
“And then, your Papa shoot me in the arm.” Castiel told her.

“Oh come on, that was seven years ago! And it was an accident!” Dean responded. As he predicted Castiel never stopped talking about what happened. They had found normal jobs, had a kid, lived a normal life, except for the flying objects and the exploding light bulbs. But Castiel still bring it whenever he could.

For Claire growing up with the both of them was a bit weird sometimes but being able to float around the house thanks to Castiel was as she said, pretty cool. Even if Dean panicked every time that happened.

“That doesn’t change the fact that you still shoot me.”

“You know I hate you, sometimes?” Dean asked.

“Right, that would explain the ring on my finger.” Dean roll his eyes at Castiel’s answer.  
Claire was looking at them, giggling. She already knew the story, but looking at his parents teasing each other was always making her laugh. Claire giggled even stronger when her fathers started a pillow fight.


End file.
